Andrew Harris
Andrew Harris is a recurring character in Peril. He joined Marvin's group late in Season 1 after his previous encounter with Shelton Esmond in early Season 1. He currently resides at Woodworth. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Andrew's past except that he was a mechanic and was looking to buy a vehicle. Post-Apocalypse After his first encounter with Shelton, Andrew's house is overrun and Andrew goes out on the run for weeks. Weeks later he encounters Marvin and his group and ends up joining. Season 1 "More to Come" Andrew Harris wanders around the outside of Shelton Esmond's car dealership, looking for a car to buy. Shelton then approaches Andrew and after a brief chat, says he has the perfect car for Andrew. Inside the dealership, Shelton offers Andrew a van for 11 thousand dollars. Andrew takes up the deal, but has to get money from an ATM first. After getting the money he heads back inside. Andrew follows Shelton back into the lobby where he pays for the van. They head back into the show room where he meets the engineer there, Sam Aldean. It is then that a horde of Runners are seen approaching. Fearing for his life and not knowing what creatures they were, Andrew hops into the van he just bought and starts the engine. Shelton and Sam also get into the van after some time. Andrew speed onto the roads, but is quickly stopped by a rolling semi truck in the road. The truck explodes attracting all sorts of runners. Andrew drives back to the dealership. While at the dealership, Shelton and Sam plead for Andrew to get out and hide in the basement with them. However Andrew had something different in mind. Andrew speeds off, leaving Shelton and Sam. At his house, Andrew parks inside his garage. He looks around, scanning for weapons. He finds a handgun and when he looks outside, notices his whole neighbourhood being attacked by runners. "Retribution" Instead of going outside, Andrew fortifies his newly bought van with scrap metal. After doing so he heads out into the suburbs. His vehicle is attacked by runners and Andrew fends them off. He drives back to his house. Hours later, night begins to set. Andrew sits in his house minding his own business. It's then that Shelton and Sam bust into his house, angered about what Andrew did to them back there. Andrew has a gun aimed at him by Shelton while Sam hits the walls with wrenches, demanding for the keys to the van back. Andrew tries to lie by giving them a fake key. The key however was a fake and Shelton could tell. Shelton demands the keys back. Andrew finally gives in and hands the real keys over to Shelton. However still pulls the trigger, however the gun was empty. Shelton and Sam quickly leave the house. They then honk the horn as a horde of runners is seen approaching Andrew's house. Andrew is forced to leave him house. "Was it Worth it?" While Marvin Harrison and his group travel through the streets wanting revenge for Drew Parker and possibly Blake Rogers, they come across Andrew. Andrew shows himself and surrenders. Marvin asks Andrew if he knows where Shelton is, or if he's with him. Andrew knowing who Shelton was due to his previous encounter, is shocked. Marvin lets Andrew join the group but is under watch. After travelling some more, Marvin's group and Shelton's group meet. A fight breaks out. During the fight Andrew manages to kill some of Shelton's men, and even grazes Shelton's shoulder. Though Shelton and his people begin to fight Marvin's group off. Andrew runs back to the train station with Marvin and the group. Inside the train station the group worries and doesn't know what to do. Eventually Vince Afton and "Happy" come back to the train station. The whole group was there. Marvin gets the train going and Andrew hops on with the group. However Andrew and them witness William Jamison shoot at Carter Warden and kidnap him. After travelling on the train for a while they stop due to a wreck in the way. They all get out and proceed on foot, eventually coming upon a movie studio. In there they meet a friendly man. "Humanity" Andrew, along with the others walk with the man who says he's Will Grynn, a movie director. It's then that they meet his brother, Bill Grynn. He seems to be trying to kill them at first, which causes drama and people aiming at each other, but it's resolved quickly. Will and Bill explain their story as Andrew and the group listen in. They explain how recently they were attacked by a large, but unnamed group. Will and Bill were the only ones who survived the attack. The others all died or went missing, possibly being captured. After Marvin tells them that they had a friend who was recently taken by a group member of their own, Will and Bill agree to go out and help them find their friend, while also trying to find their friends. An agreement is made. Out on the road, the group stops at a restaurant to loot it. Andrew hops out to loot. He finds some canned food in the back of the restaurant, however runners then attack. Andrew and Marvin fire off their guns, which attracts a large horde in the distance. Andrew grabs whatever food he can carry and quickly jumps into the truck for a getaway from the runners. Later on after finding a little girl named Jerri Miller, the group comes upon a warehouse. They see something inside and decide to investigate. Andrew gets out his gun and prepares. However Jerri wanted to go in too, but when the whole group declines it, she runs in herself. This ends in William shooting Jerri by accident and killing her. A small battle then starts as Andrew, Marvin, Vince, and other fire at William. After wounding William, Marvin leaves him for the dead. While exiting a horde comes running from the gunshots. Andrew grabs Vince, telling him to hurry up. He eventually gets up and everyone gets in the truck for a getaway. "Snitches Get Stitches" Season 2 "Time" "Weak and Broken" "The Sea of Desolation" "Sacrifice" "Reminiscence" "So it Seemed" "Hurt" Killed Victims * Numerous counts of infected * Numerous counts of Shelton Esmond's men Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - More to Come * Episode 02 - Retribution * Episode 07 - Was it Worth it? * Episode 08 - Humanity * Episode 09 - Snitches Get Stitches Season 2 * Episode 01 - Time * Episode 03 - Weak and Broken * Episode 04 - The Sea of Desolation * Episode 05 - Sacrifice * Episode 08 - Reminiscence * Episode 09 - So it Seemed * Episode 10 - Hurt